THE CHAMPION OF CHAOS
by Aqualin rulz
Summary: SUMMARY-ANNABETH CHEATS ON PERCY AFTER THE SECOND TITAN WAR. PERCY LEAVES CAMP.AFTER 500 YEARS GAIA AND THE TITANS FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH LOKI AND THE GIANTS. THE NORSE GODS HAVE JOINED THEM TO DEFEAT GAEA AND LOKI.CHAOS'S HELP INTERVENES.
1. War council

THE CHAMPION OF CHAOS

I DO NOT OWN PJ SERIES

READ AND ENJOY.

SUMMARY-ANNABETH CHEATS ON PERCY AFTER THE SECOND TITAN WAR. PERCY LEAVES CAMP AS NO-ONE CARES ABOUT HIM. AFTER 500 YEARS GAIA AND THE TITANS FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH LOKI AND THE GIANTS. THE NORSE GODS HAVE JOINED THEM TO DEFEAT GAIA AND LOKI.

CHAPTER 1- WAR COUNCIL

ANNABETH POV

WE WERE AT CAMP LOOKING AT OUR DEFENSES. THE GREEKS, ROMAN AND NORSE DEMIGODS FILLED CAMP. AT THAT MOMENT CHIRON WHO WAS A CENTAUR (HALF HORSE) CALLED A WAR COUNCIL.

BY THE WAY MY NAME ANNABETH CHASE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA AND HUNTER OF ARTEMIS AND MY FRIEND THALIA GRACE DAUGHTER OF ZEUS AND LIEUTENANT OF ARTEMIS WERE HEADING TOWARDS THE WAR COUNCIL. THALIA ASKED ME ON THE WAY "HEY WHATS WRONG YOU LOOK SAD".I LOOKED AT HER AND SHE SAW PAIN IN MY EYES.I SAID "I AM JUST THINKING ABOUT PERCY".

FLASHBACK

IT WAS NIGHT TIME.I ASKED PERCY TO SEE ME AT THE HE CAME HE ASKED ME "WHATS UP WISE GIRL?"

"PERCY, I AM SORRY I AM GOING TO HAVE TO DUMP YOU" I SAID

"WHY" AS IF HE WAS ABOUT TO CRY

"SEAWEED BRAIN,I AM GOING TO COLLEGE AT CALIFORNIA THIS FALL AND I WONT BE ABLE TO SEE YOU"

HIS SEA GREEN ORB LIKE EYES WHICH I ALWAYS LIKED TURNED LOOKED AT ME AND YELLED"THEN WE SHOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE IN THE FIRST PLACE".AS HE SAID THAT HE RAN BACK TO HIS CABIN.I SAT ON A ROCK AND STARTED CRYING. THE ONLY THING I DIDN'T WAS THAT IT WAS THE LAST TIME I WAS SEEING HIM.

END OF FLASHBACK

_IF ANY QUESTIONS THEN ASK._

_PLEASE REWIEW. _


	2. A New Ally

THE CHAMPION OF CHAOS

I DO NOT OWN PJ SERIES

READ AND ENJOY.

SUMMARY-ANNABETH CHEATS ON PERCY AFTER THE SECOND TITAN WAR. PERCY LEAVES CAMP AS NO-ONE CARES ABOUT HIM. AFTER 500 YEARS GAIA AND THE TITANS FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH LOKI AND THE GIANTS. THE NORSE GODS HAVE JOINED THEM TO DEFEAT GAIA AND LOKI.

guys i fixed the caps

hope u enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2-A new ally

Thalia pov

Annabeth and me walked inside the Big House. All the immortal cabin counsellors were we sat down Chiron spoke "since everyone is present here, we will begin the gods have something to say to you all"

Suddenly Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Odin and Thor flashed before us. Zeus spoke"demigods... we are going to need a new cabin at camp"

"But dont we have cabins for all the gods"Annabeth said

Odin spoke for this"This being isn't exactly a god. It is must more ancient and powerful then the gods and the Titans and can destroy us with a flick of his finger."

Everyone gasped at this and even I was shocked that there was someone more powerful and even more shocked that the Gods actually admitted it. Once everyone was silent Athena took it from there. "This being first contacted Thor here who wished to speak to us about making some agreements. And it should be coming right about now." All the campers looked around but didn't see anything. That's when I noticed and empty table at the corner and there was a robe with a hood lying on it. Before I could say anything we all heard a noise and saw "it"

It went down towards the robe and then inside it. Soon the robe started to rise. Then the thing began to take shape into women inside the robe. I saw that it/her skin was pitch black except for the white speckles on her skin. When I looked closer I realized they were stars and planets moving around her body And when she spoke she had a male/female voice. "Greetings. I am Chaos, also known as the Void, the first being and creator of the universe."


	3. Chaotic Knights

THE CHAMPIONS OF CHAOS

Hope u enjoy

Chapter-3-Chaotic Knights

Annabeth pov

"So, we are to understand that you want a cabin made for your forces, but can I ask you who exactly these forces are? Are they your "demigod" children?" Athena asked.

"Umm .not exactly." Chaos replied.

"So, they are people who you recruited?" Connor asked.

"No, they are demigods I came across on my journeys who had lost all hope in the world and had nothing to look forward to. I gave them asylum in my base/city," Chaos replied.

"Where exactly is this base?" asked Hermes.

"My base is in outer space where nobody can access it because of its advanced security system." Chaos said.

All of us were shocked! A base/city in outer space. This was definitely getting interesting!.

"You say that they can help us, how strong are your forces?" asked Poseidon.

"Well, to put into comparison, any member of the Chaotic Knights - as they like to call themselves - except for my commander and champion can take on any Olympian and be victorious. Also, they have gifts from me. They have immortality until they fall in battle. They also get my blessing so they have increased strength, speed, agility, senses and reflexes. Their weapons are blessed by me so they are able to kill gods and titans." Chaos explained.

All of ours jaws dropped to the ground, even the gods.

"Why is your champion and your commander an exception?" I asked.

"Because my champion and commander is an exception. The Chaotic Knights can take on any Olympian and emerge victorious but the commander and champion ;they can take on all the twelve Olympians and still win." Chaos said.

Our jaws dropped again and the Olympians were visibly shocked and scared. Whoever this Commander and champion was, they were deadly.

"When will they be arriving?" Asked Chiron.

"They will be arriving in an hour." said Chaos. All the campers looked each other. All of us were scared of sharing camp with such lethal kids.

"Now I shall take my leave" and with that chaos disappeared.

Zeus spoke "Council dismissed.". After Mr. D spoke, the campers rushed out of the rooms to discuss this new revelation with the rest of the campers. Thalia, Nico and I went to the beach. It was one of our favorite places to think and discuss things and also because it reminded us of Percy. I knew that Nico had been searching for Percy around the world so I decided to interrogate him.

"Nico, did you find any information on Percy?" I asked.

Nico sighed.

"No Annabeth, He is not dead but nobody can find him. It's like he disappeared of the face of Earth," Nico replied.

I looked down; all the campers knew it was my fault that Percy disappeared. I looked at the Poseidon cabin. There were five campers in there and all of them blamed me for the loss of their Great Big Brother.

I checked my watch and saw that the 1 hour was up.I got up and made my way towards Half Blood Hill with Thalia and Nico behind me.


	4. Arrival

THE CHAMPIONS OF CHAOS

Hope u enjoy

i do not own PJ series.

Chapter 4-Arrival

Thalia pov

It was almost time for dinner, but then a little Athena kid about the age of 9 looked up into the sky and saw 4 huge ships.

"LOOK!" the boy said pointing up to the sky. All the campers that heard him looked up at the 4 figures in the sky.

"Travis, Connor" Annabeth said looking at the Brothers. "Go tell Chiron and Mr. D that the Soldiers of Chaos are here.

"On It!" they nodded their heads and said in unison. Then they started racing back to Mr. D's Palace as fast as they can.

"Everyone, don't be afraid they are here to help us." Annabeth said when she saw the look on some of the younger kids faces.

A few minutes later Chiron and the rest of the campers where there. "Where is Mr. D?" Clarisse asked when she notice that he wasn't here

"Hey went to tell the other Olympians that our _Allies_-"Chiron putting a big emphasis on _Allies_, "are here. They wanted to greet the Soldiers of Chaos when they got here."

It took a few minutes the ships made their decent and were on the ground in no time. Right when they landed the 14 Olympians materialized in front of everyone with all the counselors right beside them.

The knights started getting out of the ships, and started unloading all their gear equipment and the thing to make their camp. They all had black armor suits on, with helmets. Each had their ranks on their Olympians and campers noticed a few men standing around a map. One of them pointed to a spot on the map and said.

"Chaos said that right here is where we are going to set up camp. When everyone one is finished setting up I want routines made for scouting duty. Is that clear?

"Yes, Sir" a few soldiers saluted and ran off and started ordering the others around.

The man that pointed to the map walked up to the Olympians with Four other men. One of them had no helmet on and had lieutenant symbols on his shoulders. Two of the ones that had helmets on had sergeant symbols and the other had a corporal. The first man was tall, about 6'2" he had pale skin and had a few cuts on his face. He had clean cut military style hair and had a suit on but unlike the others he had no helmet.

The man next to him was a little shorter, about 5'11" and had a Mohawk. He to, had cuts on his face. The others were around the same height but you couldn't see what they looked like.

He bowed and introduced himself, "My name is Captain Barlow, commander of these group of knights. This is Lieutenant Mike Hurlock, "he said gesturing to the man beside him with the Mohawk. "This is Lieutenant Greg Woodstock, Sergeant Vince Saunders, and Corporal Wayne Johnson." He introduced the other three and they bowed as he said their names.

"Welcome, my name is Zeus, King of the Greek/Roman Gods and Lord of the Sky."

"It is an honor" Captain Barlow said

"Hello,my name is Odin,king of Aesir,the Norse gods and the Fore-Father.

Then Zeus introduced each of the other gods. When he finished Chiron walked up and introduced himself

"It's a please to meet you. My name is Chiron, Trainer of Heroes and Activities Director of this Camp"

"Pleasure to meet you Chiron" Barlow said

"We will do our best in protecting your Planet."

When Captain Barlow finished speaking a black vortex appeared again. The campers looked shocked and scared, but the soldiers didn't. They knew it was Chaos.

When the Creator of the Universe entered through the vortex everyone bowed

"Commander!" Barlow said as he and the other soldiers bowed.

"Hello Captain" Chaos said is a cold frightening voice

"What is the pleasure of this visit?"

"I would like to inform you and the others that I am sending Aaron ." When he the name of the universe's greatest champion they all gaped. If Aaron is coming then that means that the situation is worse than they thought. But it all meant that they have Chaos's best warrior beside them. Chaos continued "He shall arrive tomorrow."

Barlow bowed, "A-as u wish, Commander"

"Good, Keep me informed. I will try and send reinforcements if necessary or as soon as I can."

"Yes, Chaos" Barlow bowed to Chaos as did everyone else and he left in the vortex

Athena got curious of this Aaron . She just had to ask the question that everyone else was thinking

"Who is this, Aaron?"

"He is Chaos's personal and best champion"

"we fight armies and protect the people. Aaron is the best of the best. He fights only the strongest opponents. A better fighter than any one of Chaos's Chaos knows his real name . We just call him Aaron" said Barlow

All the campers started getting really scared of this Aaron.

"Very well" Zeus broke the awkward silence, "we will be taking our leave for now."with that all the gods vanished.

Barlow nodded then the Olympians left except for Mr. D

"Campers help the knights if they need anything then it is time for dinner."

All the campers nodded to Chiron and scampered of trying to help the Knights.

All the gods,campers and knights left except Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon looked sad . Zeus looked at his brother worriedly.

"Brother, what's wrong?" He asked knowing why his brother was upset.

"I wish Percy was would be able to help in this war." His brother said

"Yes he would, if he is still alive he will will help his friends and you know that he will come…I Have a feeling" Zeus said trying to cheer up his brother.

"Yes I know. Good-bye brother."

"Please, Perseus, we need you. Come back" Zeus then left.


	5. The Attack and entrance

THE CHAMPION OF CHAOS

Hope u enjoy

Guys remember that I do not own PJ series

Chapter-4-The Attack and entrance

Jason pov

Me, Leo and Piper came were heading towards the arena. The knights would be reaching any second. By the way my name is Jason Grace son of Rome. My father is Jupiter, Praetor of the first legion in camp Rome. With e is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, fire user and cabin counselor and Piper McLean, charm speaker and daughter of Aphrodite.

The knights were teaching us how to fight better with swords, daggers and archery. Today was the day their commander or better to be known as champion would be I was currently in the infirmary resting. I got a cut while fighting with a knight. I was going to sleep but just then their was a sound. I instantly knew what the sound as.

Camp half-blood was under Attack.

I ran out of the infirmary as fast as I can. All the campers were there. Thalia and Nico were leading them. I ran to them. When they saw me they nodded. I went to lead the roman campers and a guy named Francis Wolfbane A son of Odin led the Norse.  
>The enemy was led by Kronos, Hyperion, Krios, Gaia and Loki.<br>Their army was HUGE. Huge as in total no of monsters in the second titan war multiplied by 3. I asked Barlow" What s our status"

"Well we have 850 campers and 100 knights"

"Good" i replied.

Just as we were about to charge time suddenly stopped around all the campers and plants caught us. We couldn t move. Just to make it worse Loki put fire around us.  
>Then time went back to normal.<br>Kronos, Gaia and Loki laughed.

"Did you really think that we would let you attack our forces if we could help it?" Gaia said.

Some of us wanted to reply maybe, but caught their tongue.  
>Then the knights screamed Charge. They attack like a cheetah. 5 minutes passed and the amount of monsters decreased. None of the knights had gone down. Well I spoke too soon. A giant had managed to kill a knight. With help.<p>

Krios was just about to kill Lieutenant Greg until something unexpected happened. There were loud noises like a machine gun. When the dust cleared Krios was gone. Then they knew what happened. As we looked up a big ship landed on the ground. All the knights looked happy. Now their morale boosted upward. They all thought the same thing.

Their commander has arrived.


	6. I Assign A New Mission

THE CHAMPION OF CHAOS

Hope u enjoy

Guys remember that I do not own PJ series

Chapter 6-I Assign A New Mission

Chaos pov

I just came to know that Aaron had arrived from his latest mission. Till he comes i decided to check on earth. They were preparing their weapons. Suddenly Aaron came inside the room and bowed to me "Lord Chaos"

"Aaron, i'm afraid you wont be able to rest and i see that your mission was a success." i told him

"Yes my lord. I have never failed you yet. And I don't plan on it" Aaron answered.

Chaos grinned, "Of course, I trained you after all. Now have a new mission for you…you're not going to like it. but it is necessary that you succeed."

"What is it, Master?"

"I want you to go to Earth and help the Olympians" Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"What is wrong on Earth?" He asked

"Gaia, loki and the other titans are planning to attack camp half-blood"

"That's nothing that thIey can't handle." He knew it wasn't true but wanted a reason not to go back there.

"But I want you to go. You have had experience fighting the Titans and they will need all the help that they can get. Plus you are a better fighter than anyone there."

"I-I-You are right, my lord."

"Don't worry. You don't have to give anyone your identity. You can remain as Aaron. You leave tomorrow at 0800 hours"

"yes, my lord"

"And do not fail me, best of luck my if you really hate it there i'll send you someone for company. My champion Aqualin." and with that i took off to check the other sectors of the base.

* * *

><p>Aaron pov<p>

When chaos left i started thinking hard _I CANT GO BACK. I HATE THAT PLACE AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO ME. ATLEAST AQUALIN IS COMING TO CHEER UP._

After that i went back to my chambers for a good nights sleep, considering its days since i have slept.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

THE CHAMPIONS OF CHAOS

AUTHORS NOTE

guys once u read all 6 chapters please vote in the do please review.

when the poll closes in 2 weeks i will write the 7th chapter

percyabhay33098


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

THE CHAMPIONS OF CHAOS

AUTHORS NOTE

the poll is closed.

the male is a son of thor-11 votes

the female is a daughter of chaos-13 votes

7th chapter is coming in 3 days

percyabhay33098


	9. I Meet An Old Friend

THE CHAMPIONS OF CHAOS

AUTHORS NOTE

guys chapter sentences are chopped up.

my computer is messed up. sorry about it

here is the real thing

THE CHAMPIONS OF CHAOS

Chapter-7- I Meet An Old Friend

Aaron pov

I had a dreamless sleep. One of the benefits of joining chaos. I took a shower and got dressed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Brandon came in. A thing about him. His mother left him since he was 5 and since then he was running away from monsters. We got him when he was 7. His father is Kronos. He was our youngest warrior.

"Sir, chaos has asked for you to leave to earth immediatly."

"Fine. Tell Alex to get the ship ready."

"Yes sir" with that he left

I walked towards the ship.

"Sir,your ship is ready"

"Thanks Alex" Alex makes our weapons and works on the ships. His dad is Hephaestus (kind of obvious). He is a fire user.

I contacted chaos."Lord, I am leaving for earth. Where are Aqualin and Nebula?"

"I believe they are inside the ship."

I walked inside the ship. They were watching a horror movie in TV. Nebula was clutching Aqualin so hard i thought he might bleed. They are brother and sister.

Aqualin is the adoptive son of chaos. He has the powers of all the gods ,titans, primordials and Chaos. He is the second most powerful being in the universe. I am third and nebula is forth. He hates earth. Only chaos knows of his past. Nebula is my girlfriend.

"Hey guys"

"hey Aaron,ready to go"

"Yup"

Aqualin groans and says"lets go before i change my mind"

with that we left for earth.


	10. I Love 2 Freeloaders on The Job

**The champion of chaos**

**Chapter-8-**I Love 2 Freeloaders on The Job ****

****Aqualin pov****

I detest earth. After all they did take all my powers all lock me up in a dimension. The gods are all useless. Poor Aaron, if camp came to know his identity they would never trust him.

"Hey Aaron" i called out.

"What"

"How long till we get to earth"

"6 hours and 40 minutes"

I thought for a bit and then"...I'M hungry. Lets eat."

We set up the table. I sensed people in the closet.

"Hey Aaron"

"What"

"How about asking the people in the closet to join us.

His eyes widened and ran to the closet. He opened the door and 2 boys fell outside.

"Alex, Brandon WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Aaron screamed the last part.

"We want to help" Alex said

"Grrr ...fine. Come eat"

"OOO boy, im hungry" Brandon told with delight.

Well this is going to be one crazy trip. I wonder what my assasins are doing?. I'll check up on them later.


	11. My Best Friend Makes Camper's Eat Dirt

THE CHAMPION OF CHAOS

I do not own Percy Jackson.

chapter-My Best Friend Makes All the Camper's Eat Dirt

Aaron pov-

We were about to reach earth. Aqualin had sensed some powerful disturbances in camp half blood. Once we entered Earth he told that there was a battle. The campers were tied by Gaea's roots, while my army fought the enemy. I am the commander of the army below, also known as team Omega. Aqualin's army consisted of about 5 people including him. Well now only 2 people including him. You see when the god's took all of Aqualin's powers, They took his assassin's power's as well and erased their memory.

He was the leader, he was my teacher. He was the best teacher and his power was in par with Chaos.

Aaron knew his army was not faring well in the battle. He took a deep breath and grinned, he was going to make an entrance and a very good one. He and Aqualin armored up.

I asked Alex to take care of Brandon in the ship. He reluctantly agreed. I activated the ship's invisibility.

As we came to camp half blood i saw that my soldier's were dying slowly. The titan Krios was about to kill Lieutenant Greg. I had enough, i activated the ships machine gun and deactivated the invisibility. I shot 5 Chaos bullets. All hit their mark, and Krios was sent to the void. Everyone in the battle field was confused.

I landed the ship and looked out. My soldier's were smiling, while the campers and monster's were confused. I walked out. The soldier's were cheering, the camper's were no longer tied. They must have guessed that i was their commander. After me Aqualin walked out. The soldier's were staring at him, and in one second everyone(my soldier's) bowed at him. Aqualin looked at me and smirked.

He then noticed the monster's, they were not moving. He waved his hand and the monster's campers and their mouth's on the ground. Aqualin looked at me as if to say **HA They take no notice of you and I make them eat dirt. **I told him to shut up. We all forgot about 2 people. Gaea and Loki.


End file.
